Master Hand (Canon)/Maverick Zero X
|-|Master Hand, Spirit of Creation= |-|Master Shadow= |-|Master Fortress= |-|Master Core= Summary Master Hand (マスターハンド, Master Hand) is a hand-like entity who acts as the main recurring boss in the Super Smash Bros. franchise. He appears at Final Destination as the final boss of the 1P Game in Super Smash Bros. and of Classic Mode in Super Smash Bros. Melee, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Super Smash Bros. 4, and some fighters' paths in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. He also plays a large role in Adventure Mode: The Subspace Emissary and Adventure Mode: World of Light. The player must bring his HP down to 0 to defeat him. Master Hand's left hand counterpart, Crazy Hand, was introduced in Melee. Despite appearing in all five games of the series, considerable mystery surrounds the character, due to a lack of sufficient official explanations. However, he is known as the creator of the Super Smash Bros. universe, and in Brawl as the master of the World of Trophies. His trophy info in Brawl implies that he does not use his full power against the fighters, and merely toys with them for his own enjoyment. In Super Smash Bros 4, Master Hand is shown to have some connection to Master Core, with the "Swarm" that Master Core comprises appearing from within Master Hand after he has taken enough damage. This link between the two has yet to be elaborated upon in the Smashuniverse. In addition, whether he is an inherently malevolent being or acts as a chaotic neutral is up for debate. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C, likely 2-A '''| '''Unknown Name: '''Master Hand '''Origin: Super Smash Bros. Gender: Inapplicable, but referred to as Male Age: Unknown Classification: “The Creative Spirit”, Master of the World of Trophies Powers and Abilities: Godly Physiology, Abstract Existence (Personifies Creation itself), Reality Warping, Large Size (Type 0), Creation, Flight, Spatial Manipulation (Can shatter the fabric of reality through sheer force), Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Elemental Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Bullet Projection, Duplication, Teleportation, Fire Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Gravity Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Explosion Manipulation, Portal Creation, Vibration Manipulation, Stun Attack, Sleep Manipulation, Freezing, Elasticity, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Can slow down and speed up time, Master Core Transformation, Resistance to Spatial Manipulation and Gravity Manipulation | Same as before, Darkness Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Sealing, Berserker Mode, Regeneration (Low-High), Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, Screech Attack, Enhanced Bite, Healing, BFR, Power Mimicry, One Hit Kill, Labyrinth Creation, Intangibility Attack Potency: Universe level+, likely Multiverse level+ '''(Created the Super Smash Bros. reality and acts as the living personification of creation, which contains infinite worlds. Created Palkia and Dialga, the embodiments of space and time respectively) | '''Unknown (Stronger than before. His presence causes Crazy Hand, his equal, to flee) Speed: Massively FTL+ '''(Can keep up with the Smash Bros. Fighters, who can outpace black holes and dodge Galeem’s attacks). '''Higher as Master Core Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Scaling from King Dedede) | Unknown Striking Strength: Universal+, likely Multiversal+ '''| '''Unknown Durability: Universe level+, likely Multiverse level+ '''(Capable of tanking numerous attacks from the Super Smash Bros. Fighters. Can collide with Crazy Hand and come up undamaged. Survived an attack from Tabuu, albeit injured) | '''Unknown Stamina: Inexhaustible Range: Extended melee range. Universal+ to Multiversal+ with abilities. Standard Equipment: None Notable. Intelligence: Unknown, but presumably vast considering his status. Seems to have a great amount of combat skills. Weaknesses: Its attacks are readable Key: Base | Master Core Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 2 Category:Maverick Zero X